


Stories Behind Scars

by LionFili



Series: Amatus [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:36:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2724065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionFili/pseuds/LionFili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian decides to ask how the Inquisitor got his scar, curious to hear the story of its origin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stories Behind Scars

 The room was warmed by the gentle embers of the fire, crackling in the large hearth, candles burnt low, casting the only remaining light besides the pale moon hung in the sky outside. Taurien was pleasantly sated, relaxed and spread out on his front amongst the messed sheets. He could feel Dorian's lips on his skin, trailing slow, lazy kisses over his back, from the base of his spine all the way up to his shoulder-blades while his hands stroked down the Elf's sides in a slow, loving caress. It seemed despite their amorous activities only moments before the Tevinter was still interested in showering Taurien with attention. The Inquisitor gave a pleased hum at the gentle touches, arching up into them ever so slightly causing Dorian to smirk against his skin.

After a moment Dorian urged Taurien to roll over onto his back. The Elven Mage gave a slight grumble at being disturbed when he was comfortable, but turned over at his lover's insisting and lay on his back, one arm pillowed below his head while the other trailed fingers over Dorian's back after the Tevinter had settled himself comfortably between the Elf's legs. Dorian continued his exploration of kisses, up from Taurien's stomach and over his chest until he'd reached one nipple. He gave it a teasing nip causing Taurien to moan slightly, slender fingers curling into the short hair at the base of Dorian's neck. A deep chuckle escaped the Tevinter Mage's throat as he peered up at his lover, seeing the pleasure wash over the Inquisitor despite them having already engaged in heated passion. Dorian then returned to kissing up his lover's body, over his shoulder and along his neck, his eyes scanning ever inch of Taurien's fair skin. When he reached the Inquisitor's cheek, for a moment Dorian's lips lingered on the spiralling tattoos that adorned Taurien's skin, a proud symbol of his Dalish origins. But what caught Dorian's eyes this time was the scar that ran down Taurien's cheek, missing his eye just barely as it cut up through one eyebrow. 

It occurred to the Tevinter that he'd never asked his lover about it. He knew every inch of Taurien's body, having explored it many times in their private moments alone and yet he had kissed over the scar numerous times but not once asked how his lover had gotten it. "Tell me Amatus, how did you get this?" He breathed gently against Taurien's skin, lips still lingering over the marred skin. 

For a moment Taurien was so relaxed and simply enjoying Dorian's attention that he hadn't noticed that his lover had asked him a question. When he did finally register it, Taurien blinked lilac eyes open and turned his head to look at Dorian. "How did I get what?" Taurien asked, not knowing about what Dorian had asked him.

"The scar along your cheek. I'm curious as to where it came from." Dorian explained, leaning up a little on his arms to look down at Taurien beneath him. He was curious about the story and eager to hear it.

Taurien reached up with one hand and traced slender fingers over the scar. It was many years old now and most of the time he forgot he even had it, though the memory of how he obtained it was something he probably would never forget. "It's from an arrow that was shot at me." He began to explain. "My Clan had made camp in the woods fairly close to a human village far to the north. We had only been there a few days and were hoping to remain for a few weeks at least. My Clan often sold much of what we gathered on our travels or extra from hunts in human towns and this time was no different. We had a fair amount of things to sell and while some of my people were preparing to travel to the village and see what we could earn or trade, I was off with the Keeper practicing my magic."

"It wasn't an uncommon thing for me to either go off by myself to practice or for the Keeper and I to go somewhere more quiet together so I could learn. That way it gave me more privacy to concentrate and lowered the risk of any wayward spells accidentally hurting anyone. We'd found a clearing not too far from where we were camped and I was practicing my barrier spells, something useful that I hoped would help the Clan once I got better at them. What we didn't know was the humans from that village didn't appreciate us making camp so close to them, or attempting to trade with them. They thought we were stealing what hunting they might have from the area or even stealing from their homes." Taurien explained, telling his story to Dorian who was listening intently, watching his lover's face and eyes as he spoke.

"The humans came and dove us away. They perhaps didn't intend to actually shoot any of us, or maybe they did and their aim wasn't so good. But one of them found where the Keeper and I were practicing and they fired at me while I was pulling up a fresh barrier. The arrow grazed me, luckily my barrier had stopped it from actually embedding into my face, but it cut deep and left that scar. When the Clan had gotten away safe the Keeper treated my wound, there was blood all down my face and I looked a state." Taurien chuckled. It had been frightening at the time for him, but he was older and wiser now and despite the encounter it had not left a bad impression of humans on him as he'd had many good encounters with them, his Clan one of the Dalish that had always traded and socialised with humans. 

"How old were you?" Dorian asked after hearing Taurien's story. "Weren't your parents worried about you almost losing an eye?"

Taurien's lilac eyes saddened a little at the mention of his parents but he answered his lover as Dorian had only been curious and it was an innocent question. "I was fairly young, seventeen. As for my parents well - My mother died when I was very young I barely remember her and my father left on a hunting trip when I was eight only he never came back. No one could find him despite our search efforts. We think he must have perished some how either by animals, bandits or the natural elements. So I was mostly raised by the Keeper considering I presented as a Mage fairly early on as well it was only logical really. But in a way the Clan is like one big family so despite losing them both so young I was never really alone." Taurien explained.

At hearing of his lover being orphaned so young, Dorian felt a little guilty for having asked, but he smiled at Taurien's description of his people's way of life. "It sounds like you came from a good place, no wonder you're such an upstanding person." He smiled a little teasingly.

Taurien chuckled and rolled his eyes fondly at Dorian's remark. "Perhaps, but I like being bad remember?" He smirked, leaning in to capture Dorian's lips in a deep kiss. The Tevinter gave a soft purr at the kiss and Taurien's obvious enthusiasm reawakening before he eagerly pressed the Elf into the sheets with his larger frame, bracketing him in as he took his mouth hungrily. 

"It seems our earlier activities weren't enough to wear the Inquisitor out. I'll have to do something about that now won't I?" Dorian breathed hotly against Taurien's lips. The Elf's reply was a groan as he tried to pull his arms free from where Dorian had them pinned down, but when that didn't work he instead wrapped his legs around his lover's waist to drag them closer together.

"You certainly will. And that's an order." Taurien smirked back up at his lover, the comment making Dorian chuckle.

"Ordering me around now are we? Though I'll admit I like it when you do." Dorian grinned back and moved in to kiss Taurien again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for Reading :)


End file.
